Estrecho
by Yaoi-No-Akuma
Summary: KatsuDeku. PWP. Los lugares estrechos y su compañero con una vestimenta bastante peculiar no podían ser buenos para Katsuki.


**Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia no me pertenece.** Esto es mera satisfacción.

 _Debería estar actualizando... pero mi cabeza es un lío. Entreténganse con esto por mientras -llora-._

 ** _KatsuDeku. Relación establecida/no establecida (_** _no estoy segura cómo lo imaginé, son libres_ _de deci_ _dirlo_ ** _). Posible AU (_** _no estoy segura de que en U_ _.A. tengan es_ _ta especie de festivales_ ** _). PWP._**

* * *

 **Estrecho**

 **.**

-P-pero, Uraraka, ¿q-qué es esto?

La chica de cabello castaño le estaba empujando por el pasillo, entre los salones, para llevarlo al cuarto de intendencia. Le había dado una bolsa sellada y le dijo que se cambiara con lo que hubiera dentro de ésta pero no le dio tiempo siquiera de saber lo que debía ponerse.

-No preguntes y sólo póntelo, no tenemos tiempo. -Siguió empujándolo, aunque él estuviera arrastrando los pies.

Era el festival escolar, su grupo había sometido a votación la dinámica que tendrían durante esa fecha y por unanimidad la actividad de un Maid Café ganó, obviamente todos los chicos pensaron que sus compañeras actuarían de meseras, sin embargo como ellas eran menos decidieron invertir los roles. Aunque no todos los hombres se vestirían, después de todo aún había tareas que serían más fáciles para ellos que para las chicas.

-¡Vamos, necesito saber si es la talla correcta! -Le dio un último empujón en el reducido cuarto y cerró la puerta.

¿Talla correcta? -¡No, espe-! -El sonido de la puerta cerrarse le interrumpió.

No se suponía que él atendiera en el café, y con la esperanza de que fuera otra cosa lo que había en la bolsa la abrió lentamente. Suspiró resignado al ver que sus sospechas eran reales.

-¿De verdad me lo tengo que poner? -Se escuchó desde adentro del cuarto de limpieza.

-Estamos cortos de meseros, por favor -Le suplicó, desde afuera y tras obtener una respuesta le agradeció por la ayuda. -En cuanto te vistas regresas al salón.

Suspiró de nuevo y tomó la prenda entre sus manos para disponerse a cambiar de ropa.

De regreso en el salón la castaña buscó otra bolsa y la cargó consigo para pedirle a alguien más que les ayudara. Tal vez estaba un poco desesperada al considerar al chico de cabello cenizo. Se acercó al chico y le tendió la bolsa al tiempo en que le explicaba lo que quería que hiciera. El de ojos rubíes hizo una mueca de desagrado y le amenazó con quemar el vestido si se lo acercaba una vez más. Pero ella no se rindió y continuó hostigando al más alto hasta llevarlo a una persecución, en la cual perdió de vista al rubio después de unos minutos.

Resopló cansado, debía reconocer que la chica tenía resistencia física. Sin pensarlo se había metido en un cuarto de intendencia, el lugar era bastante reducido, un metro cuadrado como máximo y entonces se percató de que no estaba solo.

-¡¿Kacchan?!

Volteó a ver a su acompañante -¿Deku? ¿Qué cojones estás-? -Estaba perplejo, tragó pesado al entender por qué el chico peliverde llevaba una gargantilla negra con holanes blancos en su cuello.

Cuando miró más abajo se encontró con que el menor llevaba un vestido negro con holanes blancos y un delantal del mismo color. El de pecas estaba rojo hasta la punta de la orejas, apretaba con fuerza la falda del vestido y le evitó la mirada. Se enojó al perder el contacto visual pero siguió husmeando en la apariencia que tenía su compañero en ese preciso instante. En la parte de arriba la prenda dejaba ver las clavículas del menor, en sus hombros las mangas estaban abombadas, su figura se apreciaba fácilmente por la forma del vestido y el delantal que se ajustaba y amarraba en su cintura, la falda llegaba un poco más arriba de la mitad de sus muslos, se veía esponjosa, él no sabía nada de prendas de vestir femeninas pero suponía que había algo debajo que sostuviera la tela negra para que tuviera ese aspecto. Y finalmente al bajar más la mirada notó que llevaba un par de tacones negros en lugar de sus típicos botines rojos.

Se empezó a acalorar. En parte por la escasez de circulación de aire en el pequeño cuarto, y por otro lado por culpa de su compañero. Quería evitar estar atraído por el chico pero el hecho de que en esos momentos trajera puesto un vestido bastante corto, no ayudaba. Observó de nuevo su atuendo, y de nuevo y otra vez, lo escaneaba de arriba abajo... y se dejó llevar por sus impulsos. Metió las manos bajo la falda entre todas las capas de crinolina, puso sus manos en la parte alta de sus muslos, justo debajo de sus glúteos y le acercó a su cuerpo.

-¡Kacchan, ¿dónde estás-?! -Se alarmó al sentir las manos del rubio debajo del vestido.

-Cállate. -Murmuró entre dientes mientras se acercaba y descansó su frente en la del menor. -¿Por qué mierda estás vestido así? -Su voz era rasposa.

-U-Uraraka me... pidió... -No podía sostenerle la mirada, estaba nervioso por la poca distancia -que en realidad ya era nula- entre sus cuerpos. Gimió al sentir las manos ajenas subir y palpar sus nalgas. -No... no creo... que...

-Te dije que te callaras. -Poco le importó que el de ojos verdes le reclamara porque sólo estaba respondiendo lo que había preguntado, ignorando por completo las palabras de su compañero le mordió el cuello en el costado derecho.

Emitió un quejido. -De verdad... no creo...

-¡Sólo cállate, maldita sea! -Y sin esperarlo se lanzó sobre sus labios.

Al principio se sujetó de los brazos del otro, intentando hacer que le dejara de tocar debajo de la falda pero cuando la lengua ajena se abrió paso en su cavidad los estímulos que recibía le empezaron a adormecer y le abrazó por el cuello. La mayoría de sus jadeos se ahogaron en la boca del otro y esperaba que aquellos que se escapaban no fueran escuchados por las personas que pasaban apresuradas. Las manos del de mirada rojiza subieron por su cuerpo, la derecha pasó por su costado izquierdo y se instaló en su cadera donde empezó a jugar con el borde de la ropa interior, y su mano derecha fue hacia su espalda, dio un largo masaje desde la parte baja hasta la séptima vértebra de su columna y regresó sobre el mismo camino sólo que ahora entre sus dedos tomó el zíper de la prenda.

El mayor se acercó más y lo presionó contra la pared, acomodó una de sus piernas entre las del menor y se restregó contra él, la falda se dobló junto con la crinolina, arrugándose entre sus cuerpos. El más bajo rompió el beso húmedo ante el repentino contacto, en aquel movimiento sus entrepiernas se habían rozado y ambos estaban excitados. El de cabello cenizo sonrió de lado y volvió a presionar sus hombrías al tiempo en que movía su cadera en un vaivén bastante lento y tortuoso. La fricción entre la tela del pantalón de su compañero y el tacto rasposo de la crinolina le provocaron espasmos que le hicieron levantar la cadera permitiendo que el más alto se acercara más, sus piernas empezaron a temblar y el rubio alzó un poco la pierna para que se recargara en ésta.

Dejó su piel por un momento y bajó la parte de arriba del vestido, dejando expuestos sus hombros y su pecho. Mordió su hombro derecho e hizo un camino de mordidas y besos a lo largo de su clavícula, el menor se estremeció y el de cabello cenizo sonrió satisfecho entre besos, bajó por su esternón para después tomar con sus dientes uno de sus pezones, lo masajeó con los incisivos y el peliverde dejó escapar un gemido, lamió el pequeño botón y succionó de éste. Sus manos volvieron a bajar y levantaron la falda para permitirse tocar una vez más la parte posterior del menor.

-Mmhh... -Se empezó a escurrir contra la pared, la sensación de los labios y la lengua de Katsuki sobre sus pezones le gustaba, enrojeció ante el pensamiento y sofocado miró a su compañero ocupado en su pecho, pasó sus manos por la amplia espalda ajena dejando que continuara. Se le antojó erótico, su lengua impúdica le hacía vibrar cada fibra de su piel, y todas esas sensaciones se acumulaban en su vientre y bajaban a su entrepierna -Ahh... Kacchan... -Ronroneó al verse incapaz de juntar sus piernas en busca de un contacto en su excitación.

Algunos restos de saliva quedaron sobre los pezones del peliverde cuando dejó de estimularlos, la voz de Izuku hacía un instante le cautivó de tal manera que la presión en sus pantalones comenzaba a doler. Miró los ojos vidriosos de su compañero que le suplicaban y complaciente metió una de sus manos debajo de su ropa interior. El menor contuvo sus gemidos mordiendo su labio inferior y sus piernas se doblaron al sentir la mano caliente del rubio aferrarse en la base de su miembro.

Alcanzó al peliverde con su otra mano y le hizo sujetarse de su cuello -Maldición. -Gruñó, aquello le había hecho rozar su entrepierna y la erección le molestó de nuevo. Subió y bajó por el miembro ajeno a un ritmo lento que no duró mucho tiempo, aceleró el ritmo buscando que el menor terminara rápido y así encargarse de su _asunto_ en otro sitio pero las manos de su compañero desabrochando su cinturón junto a su pantalón le agarraron desprevenido y le interrumpieron -¿Qué... demonios estás haciendo? -Se le dificultó hablar con normalidad.

El de mirada esmeralda no respondió y extasiado simplemente le sostuvo la mirada mientras jadeaba por las caricias que el rubio le otorgaba. Inseguro, frotó la excitación del mayor por encima de la tela de su ropa interior, bufó por el toque y liberó aire caliente contra sus labios, se removió en su sitio por los roces en su entrepierna.

Continuaron tocándose el uno al otro hasta que el de cabello cenizo se desesperó y restregó sus excitaciones, lamió su labio superior y guió la mano del peliverde en un compás apresurado que estimuló de sobremanera su cuerpo.

-¡E-espera... Kacchan... el vestido-!

Sin embargo el clímax llegó más pronto de lo que esperaba. Su espalda se arqueó y empujó su cadera hacia el frente profundizando el roce entre sus miembros, alzó la cabeza y un gemido sonoro y rasposo fue señal de su liberación, el más alto cubrió su boca recordando que aún estaban en la escuela, apretó la quijada menguando el sonido que su garganta emitió al llegar al orgasmo, contuvo la respiración y jadeó entrecortadamente al experimentar los últimos espasmos. Su esencia turbia y viscosa manchó las capas de crinolina que estaban entre sus cuerpos y se dejaron caer cansados.

El peliverde le vio de reojo, tímido y con un peculiar color en sus pómulos, estaba sentado con las piernas flexionadas y su entrepierna era visible, tenía que admitir que el menor lucía muy voluptuoso, la garganta le quemaba y quería continuar tentando el cuerpo ajeno pero que estuvieran aún en la escuela y correr el riesgo de que alguien lo viera en ese estado era algo que no quería. Resistió sus deseos y se puso de pie al tiempo en que ayudaba al chico de pecas.

Midoriya levantó la falda manchada y entró en pánico al no saber qué haría si se encontraba a Uraraka. Le preguntó al rubio qué hacer y éste sólo le dijo que se cambiara, sin saber lo que planeaba hacer, le hizo caso. Cuando se cambió de nuevo a su uniforme, el mayor tomó el vestido y lo quemó con una explosión, pensó reclamarle por eso pero tan pronto abrió la boca su compañero ya había abierto la puerta y lo llevaba arrastrando de la mano.

Llegaron a la puerta del salón y Katsuki le gritó a la castaña desde el umbral.

-Te dije que lo quemaría. -Le aventó los restos del vestido chamuscado y se retiró de ahí sin soltar la mano del peliverde.

A la distancia se escuchó el grito de la castaña por el vestido arruinado y el de ojos esmeraldas aguantó las ganas de preguntar a dónde iban y apretó el agarre en su mano.

Chasqueó la lengua, como si fuera a dejar que alguien además de él viera a Deku vestido de aquella manera.

 **OWARI**


End file.
